Sacred
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Recuerda, para mi tú siempre serás sagrada.
1. Culpa

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas de autor:** Pequeña viñeta que escribí cuando releía la primera aparición de Sesshômaru en el manga :)

杀生丸

_Sentí por ti, lo que nadie sintió por mi._

杀生丸

«¿No crees que con todo mi poder, no puedo traer el alma de tu madre de la tierra de los muertos?»

Esas habían sido las palabras que tiempo atrás Sesshômaru le había dicho a su medio hermano cuando buscaba la tumba de su padre, palabras llenas de arrogancia y divinidad que ahora se le regresaban al ver a la niña que por tanto tiempo había cuidado tendida frente a él.

Inmóvil, fría y sin vida.

Solo era el recipiente vacío de lo que alguna vez fue toda su felicidad, un eco en su corazón como nunca antes había sentido. Pero ahora no existía nada en el cuerpo de la niña que se había convertido en lo más valioso que pudiera poseer.

Y Jaken lloró, lloró amargamente y a voz viva el dolor que Sesshômaru no se atrevía a mostrar. Lloró, mientras su amo no podía apartar la mirada de aquella chiquilla que sin pensarlo un segundo lo había ayudado, que lo había querido sin importar su frío corazón.

El taiyoukai vio a su madre aproximarse al cadáver, diciendo palabras a las que no le dio importancia sumido como estaba en el pequeño espacio de sentimientos que habitaban en él, el lugar que Rin se había encargado de construir para ella; para que Sesshômaru pudiera quererla. Y que, aunque nunca se lo había dicho ella sabía que si existía.

El collar brilló durante unos cuantos segundos, entonces pasó el tiempo sin que el demonio pudiera siquiera pensar en otra cosa más que el movimiento de los párpados de la niña y como lentamente el marrón de sus iris era revelado para él.

Rin tosió con fuerza cuando su alma estuvo en su lugar sintiendo como el frío luchaba por seguir invadiendo su cuerpo, pero entonces el calor se posó en una de sus mejillas y pudo perderse en los ojos dorados de su guardián.

—¿Señor Sesshômaru? —musitó apenas con voz audible.

La niña acarició su mano, como si comprendiera la realidad de aquella situación, como si hubiera sentido el dolor que Sesshômaru poseía por su causa.

—Ahora estas bien. —Si.

Si, lo estaría. Sesshômaru no dejaría que nadie se atreviera a lastimarla otra vez.

杀生丸

• A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

Aquí pondré pequeñas viñetas que se me ocurran de esta pareja, por lo que podrían contener lolicon o no, yo avisaré en la parte de arriba.

_Hayden_


	2. Luz

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas de autor:** Mi mente siempre esta en otra realidad cuando voy a la universidad. Jo. Firee, si les esto... Odiame~

杀生丸

_El exquisito dolor de amar a alguien inalcanzable._

杀生丸

Lo miró una vez más, a lo lejos; tan alejado de ella que lo único que le aseguraba que realmente era él y no un producto de su imaginación era el brillo plateado que lo rodeaba; como si la luna en un momento de posesión reclamara a aquella criatura sobrenatural para convertirlo en su amante.

Y ella estaba triste.

Porque lo veía ahí, lejos de su alcance y sin poder decirle aquello que tanto anhelaba. Lo conocía bien como para saber que la dejaría, que sin importar las palabras que usara él no le permitiría seguir a su lado.

—Señor Sesshômaru—. Susurró apenas sintiendo el escozor en sus ojos cuando fue consciente del abismo que los separaba, porque cayó en la cuenta de que ella no quería dejarlo.

No podía soltar esa calidez que le recorría el cuerpo cuando lo veía regresar para asegurarse que ella estaba bien, cuando su mano acariciaba lentamente su mejilla. No quería dejar ir todo eso.

Pero es ahí, a mitad de la noche que se dio cuenta de su propia fragilidad y de su más grande deseo.

Quiere estar con él, sin importarle nada ni nadie.

No existía un nombre en su vocabulario para el sentimiento que sentía, no le interesaba conocerlo.

Los ojos dorados la observaban a lo lejos, pero él sabía que con tan sólo estirar un brazo en su dirección y ella estaría ahí, recorriendo la distancia que los separaba a ambos para que pudiera cobijarla con su cuerpo.

Y entonces lo hizo, extendió su mano en un llamado silencioso y que nadie más debía ver. La vio correr sin meditar las consecuencias, ir a su encuentro como si con aquello pudiera borrar la soledad que las últimas horas azotaron a su frío corazón.

Ella se abrazó a él, las cristalinas lágrimas mojaban sus sonrosadas mejillas pero el demonio deslizó sus dedos para borrar cualquier rastro.

Ambas miradas se encontraron, el dorado leyendo los sentimientos que el marrón escondía y a su vez, éste fue capaz de entender lo que el ámbar deseaba decirle.

—¿Puedo estar siempre a su lado?

杀生丸

• A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
